The Magic Of Childbirth
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Ruby is going into labour with her and Belle's baby. Snow, Charming, Emma, and Granny are all in the waiting room. Granny found the Cosmo BJ quiz.
1. Winter is Coming

Belle was sitting on the couch, Ruby's head was in her lap as Belle read out loud to her, the hand that wasn't holding on to the book was playing with Ruby's hair.

"It seemed as if hours had passed before his hands finally went to her breasts." Belle had to pause. "Ruby stop laughing. I swear you're worse than Henry." Belle rolled her eyes as Ruby kept giggling over the word. "This is about a thirteen year old who was just sold by her brother to a man in his thirties who is now having sex with her! There is nothing funny about pedophilia." Belle waited for Ruby to calm down knowing that very soon it was going to be a serious section not that the sex scene wasn't serious but when it used words like breasts it made Ruby go into a fit of giggles. "Are you done now?" Belle asked glancing down at the head in her lap.

"Yes, I am done now." Ruby nodded. "Come on; let's see how long it takes for his hands to reach other parts of her." Ruby had planned to say a certain body part but she knew she would just start laughing again and Belle seemed really annoyed. She did hate having to stop constantly when reading.

"I swear I will stop reading to you and just read it by myself if you're just going start laughing." Belle never joked around when it came to books and reading.

"I promise I'll be good." Ruby pouted.

"You better be." Belle playfully gave a strand she was currently twirling around her fingers a tug. "He stroked the soft skin underneath until it tingled. He circled her nipples…Ruby…with his thumbs, pinched them between thumb and forefinger…Ruby stop laughing or I won't do that for you anymore…then began to pull at her, very lightly at first, than more insistently, until her nipples stiffened and began to ache. Ruby honestly it's not like we haven't done that a hundred times!" Belle did laugh a bit when Ruby immediately stopped laughed and suddenly looked very red.

"So nice to know what you do to my granddaughter." Granny dead panned from the entrance way before rolling her eyes and handing a mug to Ruby who sat up.

"The tea's cold…were you just waiting for the perfect moment to come in and just pick on Belle? Or what? I mean it's like icy, not even room temperate…" Ruby knew it was a good hour ago she asked for the tea…she honestly forgot about it.

Granny shrugged before sitting down in her chair and turning on her shows.

"…I'll go heat that up for you sweetie." Belle took the cup from Ruby before heading into the kitchen. Her lunch hour was almost over and she would need to return to the library.

…

Belle was beyond happy when Ruby came over to the library with the book. "I can't wait to read it again and we promised to only read it together."

"I would love for nothing else but to spend all day reading with you but I have a bunch of books to put back and work to do." Belle explained filling up the cart with books that needed to go back.

"I could read it. You just need to listen and you can do that while you do everything else." Ruby grinned holding up the book. "Please I really can't wait." She watched Belle sigh.

"Alright. If you want to read it go for it. But you'll have to follow me around the library so I can hear you and I don't think you can handle that. I mean you get tired going up a flight of stairs…" Belle did want to keep reading that book but honestly she didn't think Ruby would be able to keep up with her.

"Don't worry I thought of that." Ruby grinned, moved all the books on the top shelf on the cart down to the other three and hosited herself up so she sat on the cart. "See, I sit here, read to you, you work."

"What if I need that shelf to put books on?" Belle easily filled up that cart four times a day at least.

"You do an extra trip. Big deal you'll have me with you keeping you company." Ruby grinned.

"Alright. Let's go." Belle went behind Ruby's back and started pushing the cart, not commenting about how much harder it was to push with her pregnant girlfriend sitting on it.

"That was when Sansa finally seemed to comprehend. Her eyes were frightened as they went to her father. 'He doesn't mean Lady does he?' She saw the truth- Belle he's not going to kill the cute little puppies is he?" Ruby stopped reading to look up at Belle with tears in her eyes. Belle forgot about this part otherwise she would've made sure she read it so she could leave out a few depressing parts.

"No of course not. Let me see it?" Belle swapped books with Ruby and took off from the line Ruby just read. "On his face. 'No,' she said. 'No, not Lady, Lady didn't bite anybody, she's good…' 'Lady wasn't there,' Arya shouted angrily. 'You leave her alone!' 'Stop them,' Sansa pleaded, 'don't let them do it, please, please, it wasn't Lady, don't let them hurt Lady, I'll make her be good, I promise, I promise…" She started to cry." Belle paused for a moment so she could place a book back on the stacks and judge Ruby's mood. "All Ned could do was take her in his arms and hold her while she wept. He looked across the room at Robert. His old friend, closer than any brother. 'Please, Robert. For the love you bear me. For the love you bore my sister. Please' The king looked at them for a long moment, then turned his eyes on his wife. 'Damn you, Cersei,' he said with loathing. He raised from his seat showing he was done with this conversation. 'The wolf lives for now. If any of them bite again I will watch you take their heads Ned.' He turned to his wife. 'Are you pleased now you damn woman?'" Belle finished and turned the page. "There sweetie. No one is harming the wolves. You're on the next chapter now." Belle kissed Ruby on the nose before pushing onward.

Three hours later the reading was getting harder and harder for Ruby.

"Ruby why don't you go lie down for a bit, you sound like you're in pain." Belle was worried about her.

"I'm fine…" Ruby closed the book now giving up and just decided to hold her stomach.

"No you're not, you're hurting." Belle moved to help Ruby jump off the cart. As soon as Ruby hit the floor she doubled over. "We're going to the hospital." Belle didn't care if she was over reacting she was not having her son being born with only her around. She had no idea what to do and she was a bit scared she might pass out and then that's it.

"You can't drive though…" Belle wanted to learn how to drive but so far she only had one lesson with Ruby and it ended with Ruby jumping out of the car to kiss the pavement.

"So we'll call an ambulance." Belle reached into Ruby's pocket and took out her cell.

"Call Emma, tell her Winter is coming. She'll know what it means and tell her to pick us up here." Belle didn't question Ruby she just called Emma and told her. Soon they were on the way to the hospital in the yellow bug.

…

Everyone was no gathered in the waiting room. Belle had to apologize to Whale before he agreed to let her in the room. Ruby's water broke a few steps into the hospital Emma didn't say anything but she was glad it wasn't in her car.

"She's only thirty five weeks in. Is that okay?" Snow asked Charming who was sitting in the chair next to her. Granny was on her other side flipping through Cosmo.

"I'm pretty sure after thirty weeks it's fine." Charming reassured her. Emma was next to him and has both her feet up on the small table which held the magazines.

"Why haven't we heard anything? It's been a half hour." Emma was not one for waiting.

"It could be hours yet sweetie." Snow sighed watching Granny fill out a 'how well do you know a penis' quiz and decided to ignore the older woman completely for a while, she thought of Granny as her own grandmother and was more than a little unnerved by the woman filling out sex quizzes.

Belle came out after another half hour passed. "They won't let her have her C-section, she had kicked two different nurses and really doesn't like everyone looking down there." Granny snorted a laugh at that and Belle ignored it. "I just wanted to let you guys know it's going to be another few hours yet. You don't need to wait here the whole time." Belle didn't like the thought of everyone just sitting there bored and waiting.

"Why won't they let her have a C- section?" Snow asked standing up and walking over to Belle.

"Lucas is already is perfect position for a regular birth so unless something happens no C-section." Belle repeated the dumb down explanation she was given by a nurse.

"Red really wanted a C-section, how is she taking the news?"

"I said she kicked two nurses right?" Belle smiled. "Anyways if you guys want go home I'll give you all a call when we're close." Belle went back in at hearing Ruby screaming in pain, it may be hours yet until the baby was ready to be born but it didn't mean those hours would be painless.

Emma stood up and stretched a bit. "Well I'm going to go pick Henry up from school; I can bring back food if anyone wants some."

Snow and Charming agreed to something to eat.

"What about you Granny?" Emma asked.

"Might as well, this B.J quiz is too short to really give information." The older woman sighed closed the magazine.

"You know, I'm not that hungry Emma." Snow sat back down looking a bit paler than normal, Charming just seemed to find it funny as well as Emma.

"Alright, I'll be a half hour tops."

…

It was now hour six of labor; Belle was out in the waiting room having been kicked out by Ruby. Snow was in there with her after Granny was also kicked out, by the doctors not Red.

"I can't believe she is only three centimeters dilated. It's been six hours and he only went one centimeter since we stepped foot in here." Belle was lying across three seats now her hand was sore, she still had Ruby screaming in her ears. She was nervous and excited but dear god she was not looking forward to do this again.

"I didn't know it could take this long…" Charming admitted he looked over at Emma who was watching a movie with Henry on a laptop. The boy wanted to be a part of this and Belle said go for it. "She was out in no time."

Snow joined them all in the waiting room. "Belle you are allowed back in now. As long as you promise never to touch her again and admit that this is all your fault." Snow never knew her hand could hurt so much before and frankly she loved Red but dear God that woman could scream.

"I am? Great. Any difference?" She hoped the answer was yes she was crowning.

"Nope. She's more grumpy though and the drugs are wearing off." Snow was screaming with Ruby for the nurses to give her more.

"Yay…" Belle muttered before heading into the room. Snow sat down next to Emma and decided it was bringing up memories of when she was born and started stroking her daughter's hair.

"Snow…please don't touch me…" Emma waited a few seconds before she said this and Snow sighed moving her hand away from Emma.

"Can I start dressing you up in pretty dresses and doing your hair?" The look Emma gave her in response was so full of fear it made Snow want to laugh. "I'm joking sweetie. Go back to your movie."

Belle was sitting in the chair next to Ruby's bed. Her girlfriend has her feet up in the stirrups. Her hair was sticking to her face and Ruby was just tired.

"I hate you. You did this to me and now the little shit won't come out. That's your fault too." Ruby glared at her before grabbing her hand again as she started to scream though another contraction. Belle started screaming with her as she watched her hand turn fifty shades of purple.

"I love you." Belle tried only to get hit in the face with ice chips that for some reason nurses kept bringing her.

Whale came into the room, to see how everything was going. "How are we doing this evening?" He asked pulling his stool up between her legs. Belle had to keep thinking don't hit him over and over again.

"Why the fuck isn't he out yet?" Ruby glared at him.

"He's not ready to come out yet. In another few hours we can give you more drugs if you promise to stop kicking the nurses when they check to see how far along you are." He picked up a tone when he came to the part about the nurses.

"I won't kick them if they don't stare." Ruby was standing her ground on her right to kick people.

"Well now it is something that is hard to look away from. I'm surprised I'm looking up right now." He laughed and Ruby had to push Belle back in her chair.

"I want a C- Section it'll be quicker."

"We don't do them unless something goes wrong. I told you this Ruby." Whale stood up again. "I'll be back when you're farther along." He smiled again before leaving.

Belle wanted to follow him out, get him alone and strangle him with her bare hands.

"Why don't you try and sleep a bit sweetie." Belle was tired herself but she didn't care, she just wanted Ruby to be a comfortable as possible during this.

"I guess." She shifted over in the bed as much as she could. "Lie down with me?" Belle didn't answer she just climbed in next to her and wrapped her arms around her.

Belle didn't notice she fell asleep until she was being woken by Ruby screaming. "Another contraction?" Belle asked getting up out of the bed. She heard this dripping sound and looked around trying to find where it was coming from. Until…

"Oh…no…no…no…" Belle watched the puddle of blood grow right between Ruby's legs. She grabbed the call button and kept it hitting it over and over.

"What's going on? Why are you freaking out?" Ruby started freaking out now from Belle's reaction.

"Nothing, I'm not freaking out. See I'm normal. Everything is normal and fine." Belle tried to keep Ruby calm.

Whale rushed in and saw the blood. "Nurse can you please show Ms. French out and let her know what is going on. Ms. Lucas how are you feeling?" Whale wasn't using first names, Ruby knew something was wrong, well that and she was feeling really dizzy and seeing spots.

Belle was led out in the hall way right outside the room where the nurse calming told her that this happened during pregnancies and there was a good chance that the baby would be fine. Belle said that was great but what about Ruby. The nurse looked down and bit her lower lip. "She is experiencing early postpartum hemorrhaging. It's too early to tell if Dr. Whale will be able to get the bleeding under control. Right now he's going to perform an emergency C-section and save your son's life. But if he can't save both, we have to choose the mother." Belle was silent during all of this.

"What are the odds? If she does has…that?" Belle knew she was shaking she didn't care.

"At the rate she's bleeding now. 20%."

"20% death rate? That's not too bad…"

"No, 20% survival."

"Oh…" Belle looked down at the floor.

"Why you go sit with your friends and family. We'll let you know if there's any change." The nurse smiled at her before going into the room to help.

Belle walked out into the waiting room and looked up at everyone before collapsing to her knees not even noticing that her tears were running down her face.


	2. A Deal is Made

Belle didn't know what to do. Lucas was in an incubator they thought he would be okay but the cord was wrapped around his neck and they weren't sure if he was going to be okay with his oxygen cut off once they cut the cord, an action which they did before they had him fully out of Ruby. Ruby herself was as they put it on death's door, if she made it through the night then there was a chance she would be fine, still only a small chance though. Belle wanted to curl up in a ball and just cry but another part of her screamed for her to be strong for them both.

The atmosphere in the waiting room was thick and heavy, Snow looked like she was trying not to cry as if not crying would mean that Ruby was be okay. Charming looked in disbelief as if Ruby was meant to out live all of them not be fighting for her life. Emma was torn between feeling her own sadness at the thought of losing her best friend or making sure her son was doing okay since Henry seemed more to be picking up on everyone else's mood then deciding what he felt himself. Granny was the only one who didn't seem the least bit worried. Her reasoning, if an entire fleet of Regina's army couldn't kill her, a baby couldn't kill her. Belle wished she had the faith Granny had, or at least her ability to live in denial so well. After an eternity or at least one to Belle a nurse came down the hall.

"Miss French?" She asked gesturing for Belle to go to her. Belle carefully walked over not sure if her feet would carry her.

"Yes?" The nurse looked sad and nervous. Why wasn't she happy she was going to tell her that Lucas was fine and breathing on his own and Ruby was healing nicely and could go home in two weeks at the latest.

"This is never easy to say…we'll let you go in the rooms to see them but neither of them will make it through the night. Lucas isn't breathing at all on his own and if he doesn't in about two hours we'll have to take him off the machine, with Ruby, she's rejected every blood transfusion and frankly we don't have enough to waste, her bleeding isn't even slowing so there is sadly no hope for her at all. I am so sorry." Belle didn't know what to say, she didn't see why they had to give up but at least she was being allowed to see them and hopefully they would show some improvement before they gave up on their treatments.

Belle was lead to Lucas' now moved to Ruby's room. She carefully picked him up being mindful of the wires keeping him alive. He was so tiny and light she couldn't believe it. He had a full head of dark brown hair already curling much like Ruby's when she would just step out of the shower. Belle could see her chin on him, and he had her mouth but when he opened his eyes she could feel her heart break, he had Ruby's eyes already searching for something more than this hospital room for him to go explore.

"Hi there little man." She started talking to him shifting so he could see Ruby if he opened his eyes. "I'm your Mama and that amazing woman over there, that's your mommy and we love you more than anything else. She's sick right now, a lot like how you're sick but its going to be okay Lucas." Belle carefully got up and walked over to Ruby. "Look Ruby see what we somehow made? He has your eyes and your nose, your coloring and hair." Belle could feel the tears well up in her eyes and feel the pain in her chest increase, she didn't want to say good bye. Not now. Not ever. Lucas was moving and had his eyes open. Ruby looked like a shell of who she was, her skin was dry and pale almost pure white, her weak heart beat beeping out on the machine next to Belle and Lucas, the now empty blood blag still hanging next to her IV leading into her hand. She leaned down carefully and gave Ruby a soft and gentle kiss. "I don't want to lose you, so you need to show them that you're not leaving. If you show them a sign maybe Lucas will see it and discover how to use his lungs." Belle tried to plead with Ruby as if the woman lying dying before her had a chance. "I'd give anything for you both to be safe. I should've protected you. I couldn't…now you're both going to leave and I can't stop it." She gave up trying to hold in her tears and just started to cry, her whole body shaking from the sobs.

"Now, now dearie. You know there is always a way to get what you want." Belle knew that voice and turned around to see her ex in the room with her.

"How did you get in here?" Belle had to go through so many security doors that she wouldn't have been allowed in without the nurse who was with her. Also only one person was allowed to be in the room at a time, otherwise Granny would be in now not waiting for her to leave.

"Magic of course. I heard the news and now I want to help you." He smiled at her while she looked at him doubtfully.

"And how can you help? They're dying, the doctors can't do anything for them." Belle didn't even notice that she was holding Lucas closer and tighter to him as if that would protect him from everything.

"Magic is the most powerful thing in all the worlds. It can cure the dying." Rumple leaned against the wall he stood in front of. "For a price."

Belle looked at him. "And what price might that be?" She wanted to save them she did, but she knew that when it came to magic anything could be the price. She could save both of their lives and have the price be that she would never be able to see them; one of them could be shipped off to a new world, or one or both of them could be turned to something else entirely.

"I have no say on the price, but for the deal, a second chance."

"I give you a second chance and you save them? They'll both be perfectly healthy?" Belle asked she knew that saying where if you loved something set it free but she only just got Lucas she didn't want to give him up, although giving Rumple a second chance didn't mean she had to stop being Lucas' mother…

"No one will even remember them getting ill or in danger." He promised.

"Okay. Deal." Belle signed the contract he magically conjured up.

…

Belle was in the library when Emma came in.

"Hey Belle, I need a child's book apparently reading to babies make them smarter and hopefully will put Luke to sleep. I haven't slept in days and neither has Ruby this is nuts. You should be so thankful you and Gold don't have any." Emma had gotten to know Belle from seeing her at the diner all the time getting food for her and Gold.

"I'm sure when he gets a bit older it'll be easier for him to sleep. Any certain child's book or will any do?" Belle went to the diner every day in hopes to see Ruby and Lucas. They had no idea who she was; her relationship with Ruby was forgotten by all. As far as everyone in Storybrooke knew, Emma and Ruby never had a huge fight (caused by Belle flirting with Ruby in front of an overly drunk Emma who's drinks Belle did spike) Emma never went to bitch to Regina, she was never seen leaving Regina's by Snow, Snow never told Ruby that Emma spent the night with Regina, Ruby never broke up with Emma and Belle and Ruby never started dating, in fact no one in Storybrooke would even think to say that they're friends.

"I guess any kind will do. We meant to buy some but well, Game of Thrones would come on demand and we'd sit there in bed watching the series start to finish again." Emma explained following Belle to the children's section.

"I can't watch that show after the changed it from the books so much in season 2." Belle commented wanting to say that it was her and Ruby's thing.

"Wait…it's a book? What came first?" Emma never knew it was a book.

"The book came first; the books almost always come first Emma." Belle sighed when she found Emma holding up a book that was misplaced in the children's section. It was meant to be in the adult humor section.

"Hey this book is perfect. 'Go the Fuck to Sleep'. Sweet! I'll take it. Thanks Belle." Emma grinned before heading towards the door.

"You have to check it out Emma…" Belle sighed, this happened with so many people, it wasn't a hard concept you go to the desk, you hand over the book and your library card, Belle scans both, that's it.

"But it's a free library…."

"Yes, it's free to check it out. Just hand me your card."

"If it's free why do you need my credit card?" Emma was confused now.

"Your library card, not your credit card…"

"Oh…I don't have one…" Emma went for the door again.

"Well come to the desk and you can get one, all you have to do is fill out a small form Emma." Belle watched as Emma skeptically walked over to the desk and laid the highly inappropriate book down.

"I might as well fill it out in Lucas' name since it'll only be used for/by him." Emma shrugged and started filling out the basic information. Belle noted that they were still living at the inn and she had to literally bite her tongue to stop from saying his last name was French not Swan.

"Emma, please do not read that to you baby. It's a book meant to get a laugh out of adults not to be read to children to get them to go to sleep. Please go get Harry Potter, The Chronicles of Narnia, Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. Anything but that book." Belle couldn't stand the thought of that being read to her son, even if he wasn't her son right now.

"Belle, he's three weeks old. He won't remember or take in anything we do to him." Emma rolled her eyes taking the book and the new library card in Lucas' name off the counter. "I'll bring it back in two weeks."

"It's one week!" Belle called after her. The rest of her day went by without incident or any visitors. No one really used a library anymore; they got their ebooks and internet. After a few hours she decided to go to Granny's pick up dinner for her and Gold before returning home.

Ruby still wasn't working, and if she left the inn Belle never saw it. She really wanted to know if she still loved her, she felt like she did but she needed to see her to make sure. Of course she really wanted to see her son and yell at Emma for putting on Twilight for him.

"Same thing as usual Belle?" Granny asked when Belle came to the counter.

"Yes please Granny." Belle wanted to ask about Ruby and Lucas but she couldn't, she would have no reason to ask. She had no right to know.

"It'll be a few minutes. If you want to say same time tomorrow I'll make it's ready for you." Granny smiled she knew that Belle was dating Gold, she had asked if Belle was being forced to live with him against her will and if yes she would help her get away from him.

"That's okay I don't mind the wait." Belle smiled.

"I'm telling you if I don't get some sleep soon I'm going to strangle him." Belle knew that voice. She turned around and saw Ruby walking in, car seat in her arms walking in with Snow.

"After we eat I'll take Lucas for a few hours or as long as it takes for you two to catch up on sleep. I don't want you to get sick." Snow smiled at her best friend.

"Yes please take him, you can keep him if you want…he's a little hellion…which really we should've guessed between me and Emma he didn't stand a chance…" Ruby passed right behind Belle clearly unaware just how close they were until she accidently knocked the car seat into Belle and Lucas started crying. Snow took the car seat from Ruby right away while Ruby apologized to Belle.

"I am so sorry; I guess I still need to get use to swinging this heavy ass thing around. Are you okay?" Ruby placed a hand on Belle's shoulder. Belle didn't feel anything when Ruby touched her. Nothing…

"Yeah I'm fine it's okay. He looks just like you." Belle smiled at her not sure what to do now.

"Thanks. You're the librarian right?"

"Yes that is me." Belle smiled back. "You're wife came in earlier to get a book to read to Lucas. I promise you I did not help her pick it out."

"Thanks, I guess and we're not married. Just dating…with a child…" Ruby clearly found it odd to explain her relationship to other people.

"Maybe someday." Belle heard Granny tell her, her order was ready and thanked her. "Good luck your baby."

"Thanks. I'll see you around. I really am sorry about knocking into you." Just then Emma walked in and went straight to Ruby.

"Look at the book I got!" She handed the book over giving Ruby a quick kiss before wrapping an arm around her waist. Belle rushed out after that, she could handle knowing they were together but not seeing it. It caused her a lot of pain. But it was worth it. Otherwise she would only see them both in a graveyard.

She headed over to her house she shared with Gold. She could spend all her time with him if it meant Ruby and Lucas were together and safe.


	3. Life is Beautiful but it is also Hell

Ruby was lying in bed with Lucas sleeping on her chest; his hair was now a bit shaggy and half way to his ears. Granny thought it was time for his first hair cut but Emma and Ruby both agreed not to get it cut just yet, he was only about seven months after all.

"Hey, when did he fall asleep?" Emma asked sitting down next to her and kissing Lucas's head before kissing Ruby's lips.

"A few minutes ago. I can't bring myself to put him in his crib." Ruby did have an issue with putting Lucas down; she liked feeling him next to her.

"It's fine, let's keep him in our bed tonight, and the next night." Emma shifted so she was lying down next to her. "He does sleep through the night when he's in with us." Emma missed her sleep in the first five months of Lucas' life but now that they knew the trick to get him to sleep and stay asleep she didn't want to mess with it and lose her sleep again.

"That he does thank the gods. I thought I was going to die of sleep deprivation." Ruby shifted so Lucas was between her and Emma and she was half cuddled into her.

"Think maybe during nap time tomorrow we can make up for lost time? I mean it's been months since we…" Emma covered the sleeping boy's ears. "had sex."

"Oh Lemur…I don't know…I just haven't been feeling sexy since Luke…" Ruby pouted apologising to Emma who just wrapped her arms around Ruby.

"If it helps I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful than you do right now." Emma tried. "I love you."

"I love you too Lemur but I'm not having sex with you. Not until I feel sexy again." Ruby yawned deciding now was a good time to join Lucas in sleep.

…four years later…

Belle was getting use to this pain of watching her son grow up with someone else raising him, with someone else with Ruby. She knew that she and Emma got married last year she didn't go to the wedding, she wasn't invited but she passed by Granny's on her way to Rumple's house and saw the reception inside the diner. Ruby looked breath taking of course in her wedding dress.

She stayed at the library later than usual today and when she was there Rumple asked if she could stop by the inn to pick up the rent. She agreed for the same reason why he wanted her too, to see Ruby and Lucas.

She saw Lucas come into the library every week. Normally it was with Ruby or Emma, sometimes Henry if Ruby had to help out at the diner and Emma was bust at the station. She couldn't believe how they were dressing him, and his hair, if she was raising him it would look like an adorable little prince not a mini hipster. She was very glad that Emma her taught that word.

So now she was heading to the inn, that still housed her lost family so she could grab the rent and run away before the pain in her chest became too much to bare.

She opened the door and walked into what was suppose to be the reception desk. The bell over the door tolled and Lucas ran out clutching a large pink and purple unicorn, his naturally rich brown hair which came past his ears was up in a fohawk that was dyed a bright red. The hair was new, the color at least she knew they kept putting it in a fohawk on him.

"Hi Book Lady!" Lucas grinned up at her. "This is Uni." He pointed to the unicorn he could barely hold in his arms.

"It is a very nice unicorn. Is your mother home?" She knew Granny was out from passing her on the way over so she would have to talk to Ruby.

"Uh huh Mommy is upstairs cursing in the bathroom and Mama is on the phone with Grandma cursing." He clearly was use to hearing his mothers curse.

"Can you get one of them for me please?" Belle asked.

"Uh huh!" Lucas moved to the stairs, shifted his unicorn and took a deep breath. "Mommy! You gotta come down!" He screamed up the stairs making Emma half walk half run out of the kitchen phone still in hand.

"Luke! What did we say about screaming?" Emma asked their son who shrugged and pointed at Belle. "Book Lady wants to see Mommy…" Just as Lucas said this Ruby was coming down the stairs.

"Lucas, you have to stop yelling in the house. Remember indoor voices?" Ruby noticed Belle and suddenly felt like she should not be walking down in her red daisy duke shorts and flimsy tank top. She knew Belle was done but suddenly seeing her made her rethink her clothing. Belle however noticed the red puffiness to Ruby's eyes like she had been crying. "Hello Belle." She turned to Emma. "Why don't you go help Luke get ready for bed okay Lemur?" Emma just nodded getting the message that Ruby didn't want Lucas to hear whatever Belle was here for Lucas however didn't want to get ready for bed and fought the entire time Emma carried him up the stairs.

"Rumple asked me to stop by and get the rent for him." Belle explained trying to stare at the wedding ring on Ruby's left hand.

"Alright, just wait here a second while I get it." Ruby went off into the small office behind the desk and Belle lost the small amount of will power she had and finally asked her.

"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying…" Belle expected to get snapped at, told to mind her own business but instead she just heard a deep sigh from the room and a sad look on Ruby's face when she re-entered the room.

"Here's a word of advice for you Belle, don't fuck people who can get you magically pregnant and have no way to stop this from happening." Ruby gave a half sad half desperate laugh.

Ruby didn't need to be explained about what happened, the cursing in the bathroom, Emma cursing on the phone, Ruby's tear stained face. She was pregnant; and they didn't plan for a second child, not yet anyways.

"Good to know." She smiled at Ruby taking the cash from her hand. "If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask." Belle turned to leave but stopped herself. "I'm sure you'll do fine Ruby." With that she left wondering if Rumple knew that Ruby just discovered her second unplanned pregnancy.

…

The next week she avoided Ruby and her family as often as she could, she avoided the diner and prayed to every god not to have them come to the library. It worked even if now Lucas' two books were late.

But now her time to face them was here. She could see from the window Henry and Lucas walking towards the library, his books in his hand and the excited look he got whenever he was in the library.

"Hi Book Lady!" Lucas greeted her, laying the books down on the desk and rushing to the children's section to look for another book to read.

"Hi Lucas." She keeps an eye on him since Henry seemed to have gotten snag by one of his friends outside.

Lucas came back up to the desk with three new books. Belle just smiled at him and scanned them so they would be checked out. "You really like the Franklyn series don't you Lucas?" She did noticed that most of the books he read were Franklyn ones. The boy just frowned, then his bottom lip started to quiver and he ran out of the library. Belle had no idea what happened, but she wasn't sure she should go after him. She could see him already running to the diner. She was going to be killed by Granny or Ruby or Emma or all three. Hell everyone in this town pretty much would kill her for making that boy cry.

Henry doesn't come in to see what happened he just leaves his friends and goes after his brother.

A half hour later Belle is in the back stacks putting away books when she hears someone call out her name.

She starting walking to the front only to be met half way by Ruby. "Oh…hi Ruby…how's Lucas?"

Ruby took a deep breath before speaking which only makes Belle more nervous. "He's okay. I came by to get the books he forgot." Ruby could tell that right now Belle was uncomfortable and she didn't know why she really wanted to make Belle more at ease.

"Yes, of course, they're still at the desk. I have no idea what upset him though, I swear if it was something I did I didn't mean to." Belle explained leading Ruby back over to the desk and the front of the library.

"Oh it really wasn't anything you did. Luke is just a weird kid sometimes. We never call him Lucas until he's in trouble and when you called him Lucas he thought he was trouble. Like I said he's just a weird kid." Ruby did seem a bit proud over the fact that he was a weird kid.

"I'll make sure from now on to call him Luke." Belle smiled and handed the books over to Ruby who glanced at them and groaned.

"I hate it when he reads these books. He watches the show, complains that it's 'wrong' because it's not the exact same as the book. I swear if he didn't come out of me I wouldn't believe he's mine. No idea where he gets his love of books." Ruby shrugged. "What kid does that? I mean we even had him tested. He's fine, better than fine he has the mental abilities of a teenager. Yet he can't seem to handle a show which is based on a book being different." Ruby sighed; it seemed to Belle she was worrying about what it all meant about him. "Emma said you watch Game of Thrones too…well you use to but you had to stop."

"Yes, it didn't go by the book. It was wrong." Belle smiled watching as the blush crept up on Ruby's cheeks. "Trust me, aside from some very heated debates with some people he'll be fine. Just keep him of the internet. It will only cause more and more pain."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." Ruby held the books close to her, opened and closed her mouth a few times before speaking. "I feel like I should know you better. You should come for dinner sometime. I promise Emma will not be cooking."

"It's a plan." Belle glanced at the clock on the desk. "You must have to get back to Lucas…sorry Luke." It was going to be a hassle to train her mouth to stop saying Lucas.

"With all the people in that diner with him, he's fine. Snow and Charming are no doubt spoiling him and Granny is filling him full of food that will ruin his supper. Than later this evening when he doesn't eat all his meal she was tell Emma and I that we need to work on our parenting skills." Ruby laughed at the last part while Belle just smiled.

"She criticizes you two a lot with him?"

"Not too much, and most of it is just to tease us. If she did it a lot and meant it, we would've moved out by now…" Ruby yawned. "Sorry Luke had a bad dream last night and decided to keep us up all night."

"That's okay. I really am sorry about what happened earlier. I promise to never call him Lucas again."

…

It was a few days until Lucas came back into the library this time Henry went in with him right away since he had to check some books out for a school project.

Belle noticed something was different about the four year old.

"When did you start wearing glasses Lucas?" Belle found it hard to believe he needed them since she never did and Ruby's eye sight was better than 20/20.

"Mommy said to wear 'em irodicly." He answered with a grin. "Like my fucker's hat.

"He means ironically." Henry corrected. "I don't get what Emma sees in her sometimes." Henry loved his step mom he did but he didn't know why Emma let her dress their son up as a hipster. "He also meant Trucker's. You should've heard Emma flip when she came home to Ruby dying his hair."

"Mommy said I look like a baby hipster." Lucas explained. "But I not a baby, I a big boy." He grinned at the last part.

"Yes you are a big boy Lucas." Belle smiled. "We got three new Franklin books in, do you want me to show you were they are?"

"Yeah! Franklin is boss!"

…

Lucas' birthday was three days away and he was so excited. He had a list of gifts that he was hoping for, even though Emma kept trying to point out it wasn't Christmas. They were just going out to dinner tonight for the simple fact that Emma couldn't cook and Ruby didn't feel like it.

They were sitting in a booth just laughing at each other's stories. Lucas had his face covered in ketchup from the constant over pouring it onto his fires which refused to use a fork to eat.

Emma was telling them about an assault charge, a woman thought there was a large fighting taking place just outside her house, so when she rushed over to stop the fight she found out it was just Pongo and a racoon.

…

Belle was just emerging from the bathroom to see the family she was suppose to have laughing and smiling during dinner. In three days it was Lucas' fifth birthday, in three months he was starting school. He learned to walk without her, talk without her and read without her. He was read Twilight and Go the fuck to sleep instead of Harry Potter and Games of Thrones (select parts of course). He wore glasses ironically and had a red fohawk. She remembers lying in bed at her small apartment with Ruby next to her, holding onto the baby bump which held Lucas and thinking about the life ahead of him. None of it came true, well he did have two mothers who loved him and would do anything to make him happy. Emma's father wasn't a dick…well not as much as a dick as her own father was and if he could would spend night and day with the boy.

She didn't notice the tear slipping down her cheek but she did notice that Emma was starting to turn her way so she allowed herself to move and thankfully leave without passing by them. She knew she wouldn't be noticed by Ruby or Lucas but Emma might and she didn't want risk talking to them. Not while her chest was so full of pain.

Belle let her mind replay the scene over and over of Ruby and Lucas in the diner not even noticing her feet walking her to Gold's house. She refused to call it home, it wasn't her home, her home was taken by Emma Swan.

"Ah good you're home." Gold said once he saw her walk through the door. "Since you've been having such a hard time with all of this and it being five years to the date in a few short days I thought I'd give you something to help you see that you made the right choice." He gestured to the table where a mirror was. "Just look inside." Belle glanced at him warily placing the bag with the food from Granny's for their diner on the table before picking up the mirror and looking into it, half expecting to have herself sucked in a trapped.

"_Mama! Mama!" A little boys voice called through the upper floor of the inn. Belle found herself in bed, in Ruby's bed waking at the sound of this little boy. It had to be Lucas, he was okay, he didn't die the nurse was wrong and if she was in Ruby's bed and didn't have Lucas in her flat than Ruby must have survived too, she didn't need to have made the deal with Rumple, everything would've been fine, everyone just underestimated them! _

_Belle found herself getting up, she could see and hear and feel but it seemed she did not control the body she was in. She was walking down the hall, going into the room that they painted for Lucas. Oh. Why was there sounds of machines from hospitals, like the sound of an oxygen tank, the dripping of a IV. She could see a wheelchair by the door of the room. Oh he wasn't okay. But he was alive. She walked into the room and the little boy in bed grinned up at her from the bed, tubs and wires attached to him. So he wasn't fully alive…_

"_Mama can we go see Mommy today?" The boy asked looking up at his mother. _

"_Of course we can Lucas, we can go see her everyday." Belle smiled at him before helping him get dressed and into his wheelchair. Belle drove a van (with this confusing lift for Lucas' chair). Belle didn't know why they needed to drive to the dinner, that had to be where Ruby was if she wasn't home. _

_They passed the diner. They passed the diner why would they pass the diner. Belle was thinking of rational reasons why they would pass the diner to see Ruby that she didn't notice herself park the car and get out. They passed a large metal gate. What kind of place in Storybrooke has a large metal gat- THAT WAS A TOMBSTONE why were they in a graveyard, no Ruby didn't die, she couldn't have died it didn't make any sense. She didn't die. _

Belle must have dropped the mirror because she could feel the broken glass on her feet. If she didn't make the deal Lucas would be really sick, Ruby would be…gone.

"I made the right choice. I never doubted it for a second." Belle turned around ignoring the glassing cutting into her skin. She left the room and went up the stairs, she agreed to give him a second chance but it only lasted a week, she couldn't fake feelings for him. He had a 'cure' but she didn't want to lose the memories of Ruby. She knew as of now she wasn't in love with her. She doesn't feel anything when they touch. But she did know she use to love her and wants that feeling back.

…

Regina stalked into the library the next day going straight to Belle.

"You had to fuck up my life didn't you." Regina glared at the woman behind the desk.

"You locked me up." Belle retorted unsure where this conversation was heading.

"You did something, to make Emma forgot what we had and go back to Ruby and raise **your** son." Regina narrowed her eyes at her.

"Wait you know Lucas' is mine?"

"Of course, he looks and acts nothing like Emma." Regina placed both hands down on the desk by Belle. "Now you will break the deal and break up the unholy marriage from hell. Ruby is Emma's godmother for fuck's sakes."

"Aren't you Emma's step-grandmother?" Belle asked slightly confused.

"Do you want me to lock you back up in that hospital?" Regina scoff. "Do you or do you not know of a way to undo the mess you made?"

"No, he didn't say…"

"True love can undo any magic. I tried kissing Emma but since you made this mess it seems you need to clean it up." Regina didn't like that Emma was avoiding her at the moment.

"How am I going to get Ruby to kiss me? Let alone fall in love with me?"

"You made it happen once. Just re-do everything you did. For both of our sakes do it quickly." With that the former queen stalked back out of the library. Belle just assumed Regina would forget she was ever with Emma like everyone forgot she was will Ruby.

"How am I getting you to love me?" She asked the air as if hoping Ruby would answer.

…

Three months later she was working late yet again at the library during a bad thunder storm when Emma busted into the building.

"Is Lucas here?" Emma seemed panicked and worried and over all just worried.

"No, I haven't seen him all day. Why is he lost?" Belle abandoned her job and went to go meet Emma half way.

"He didn't get off the bus, Ruby was waiting for him at the bus stop for him to finish school but he never got off." Emma looked on the verge of tears.

"I'll help you look. Is Ruby tracking him?" Belle asked already rushing behind the desk to grab her raincoat.

"She can't. The rain is washing away the scent before she can pick up on it."

"Than we'll all have to look the old fashion way. I'm guessing Ruby is taking the woods since she knows it the best. I'll go by the harbour if no one else is looking there." Belle was heading towards the door, key in hard to lock up.

"Uh-yeah no one is there. Great. Thank you so much Belle I mean it." Emma followed Belle out and got in Emma's car with her. "I'll drop you off, I'm trying to check every street, so is a lot of people."

It was a silent car ride filled with a buzz of nervous energy.

Soon Belle was at the harbour, flashlight in hand calling out for Lucas.

She checked everywhere but the harbour it's self when she noticed something bouncing in the dark water.

"Is that him?" Ruby was next to her without even a sound.

"I think…I can't tell." Belle gave up being surprised when Ruby showed up out of nowhere.

"I'll go." Ruby moved forward when Belle grabbed her arm.

"I can swim a lot better than you. Since you don't even know how to do the simple stuff. I'll get him. Just call out which direction I should go." Ruby looked like she wanted to argue. "If you jump in all you'll do for him is leave him down a mother." With that Belle started to remove her jacket and shoes before she started to run to the edge of the dock and then jump off into the cold dark water.

She listened to Ruby's directions and despite the odd big wave that would fill her mouth with water she made it to the small boy, carefully holding him in her arm so that she could still swim back while keeping him above the water at the same time.

"Lucas I need you to let me know you can hear me okay?" Belle started speaking slowly making her way back not at all liking how cold the boy felt against her.

She could make out the outline of Ruby on the dock and tried to get Lucas to move and acknowledge anything.

"Call an ambulance!" She didn't want to wait until she got to shore before it was called.

She made it to shore two minutes after the ambulance showed up. Lucas was breathing and his pulse was strong but even the EMTs said that if he was in there for another ten minutes it would be a lot more bleak to think about.

Ruby joined him in the ambulance for the ride to the hospital while Belle was getting picked up by Emma, a request made by Ruby.

…

Belle was sitting in the waiting room when Ruby walked over to her.

"You saved his life." She sat down next to her. "You saved both our lives. If you weren't there I would've jumped in and drowned. I don't think I could ever thank you enough." Belle just blushed at the words.

"If the tables were turned you would've done the same Ruby." Belle smiled. "Besides Lucas is such a great kid. Who wouldn't save him?"

"You could've died Belle. I saw how many times you went under trying to reach him and even more on the way back keeping him above the water. Not many people would do that."

"It's okay Ruby really. If I had to I would do anything for that boy." Belle smiled. "He's a great kid, just like his mommy."

"He's not like me. He listens, he never talks back. He must be like Emma." Ruby shrugged turning towards Belle, Emma joining them.

"Thank you for saving my son's life." Belle should've just said anytime and went home but something came over her.

"I did it before. I save Ruby too. They're my family not yours Emma. You belong with Regina have angry sex or something. Ruby and Lucas are mine. Not yours. I'm the one who during glee scratches her behind the ear when a sad Brittana scene comes on. Not you. I put up with the random dead animals in my bed not you. I am her one true love. Not you." With that Belle kissed Ruby.

…

"Belle! Belle!" Emma started shaking the younger woman.

"What?- What's going on?"

"The nurse said you can go and see them." Emma clearly was excited, everyone seemed excited.

"Really? But-what?" Belle kept having this lingering feeling that it was Emma who was suppose to go to Ruby not her.

"Come on, I'll show you." Emma lead Belle to the room where Ruby was sitting in bed a small bundle wrapped in blankets in her arms.

"Hey you. Wanna meet your son?" Ruby grinned at her girlfriend in the doorway.

"Yes please." Belle walked over to them and sighed when she saw Lucas looking up at her. "I had the weirdest dream. You didn't know me; Emma was helping you raise Lucas." Belle gently stroked his little tiny chubby cheek.

"That is weird." Ruby laughed. "Do you wanna hold him?"

"Can I? I mean I'm allowed?"

"Well you are his mother, people can't really say no." Ruby showed Belle how the nurses showed her and soon Lucas was in his Mama's arms.

Belle was crying as she looked down at him only these were tears of pure happiness. "I promise I will not let Mommy give you a red fohawk and make you wear anything ironically."

"I would never do that!" Ruby mocked faked offence.


End file.
